The Loves of Their Lives
by EricIsHot123
Summary: My first Twilight Fic. Pairings: Jacob/Bella, OC/Edward, OC/Emmett, OC/OC. Will contain mature themes, including lemons and such. Hope you enjoy this story and if I receive enough feedback I will update often.


A/N: 'Kay, well here is my first Twilight FanFic. This first chapter is going to be a little short, but I will be sure to make later chapters longer. All characters are human, and the only couple pairing that is the same as in the books is Jasper and Alice. There will be a lot of mature themes, including a lot of lemons, so reader beware. There may be some foul language but not a whole lot. Anyways, hope you enjoy the first chapter of this story, and as always, your feedback is greatly appreciated.

**Bella POV**

"Isn't the sunset beautiful, Jake?" I asked Jacob. We were sitting in the sand on the beach off the coast of La Push. It was a gorgeous Saturday evening, and Jake and I had decided to hang out there for most of the day.

"It is, but it will never be as beautiful as you are," He replied, leaning down and claiming my lips in a sweet, loving kiss.

Jake and I have grown so much closer over the past two years. About three years ago, my boyfriend Edward had left me for another woman halfway across the country. At the time, I had thought Edward would never betray me like that. I was madly in love with him, and after he left I thought I could never love again, that I would never be good enough for anyone. So for about a year I just succumbed myself in a black hole of pain, barely talking to anyone the entire time.

One day, though, my dad's friend Billy Black had brought his son Jacob over to the house for dinner. Jacob and I had previously been best friends before I ever met Edward. Jake saw the state I was in and desperately wanted to help me. Around that time, he and I had clicked on a whole new level. I began to feel alive again thanks to him, and for a while we were just inseparable best friends. Then things started to change, and we had begun to grow closer. Now we are dating, still inseparable, and I couldn't be happier.

"You're not doing anything tomorrow, are you?" Jake asked me once we broke apart.

"Other than hoping to spend it with you, nope," I replied, looking up at his handsome face.

"Good. Because I was thinking about taking the day off, and maybe going out someplace special," He said, wrapping his arm around my shoulder and kissing the top of my head.

"What did you have in mind?" I asked, looking up at his handsome face.

"I was thinking we could go to maybe a movie then go out to dinner at a nice restaurant afterwards. Does that sound okay with you?" He asked, nibbling on my earlobe.

"It sounds perfect, Jacob," I replied.

"Great."

After a few more minutes of spooning on the beach, we decided to call it a day and head back to La Push. As we gathered our things, I glanced up at the darkening sky and did a double-take.

"Jake, look! A shooting star! Make a wish, honey," I exclaimed, grabbing Jake's arm and making him look up.

"My wish has already come true, baby. I have everything I've ever wanted right here next to me," He replied, gazing into my eyes with love and adoration.

"Aw, honey," I replied, teary-eyed.

"Don't cry," He whispered, taking my face in his hands and wiping away the few tears already starting to trickle down my cheeks with his thumbs. He placed a passionate kiss on my lips, but just as I was about to deepen it, he pulled away. I let out a slight growl of frustration, getting a chuckle from Jake in return.

"Don't worry, honey. You'll get plenty of kisses from me when we get back home," Jake said, smiling and kissing the top of my head.

"Oh, okay," I said, pretending to pout.

We then got our things and headed to the car on the other side of the beach. Once we got there we put our stuff in the back and just as Jacob was opening the driver-side door to get in, I wrapped my arms around his waist, stopping him.

"Yes?" He asked, turning around to face me.

I then grabbed his neck and forced his mouth down to mine in a fiery kiss. I felt Jake wrap his arms around me and lift me up. I instinctively wrapped my legs around his waist as he forced his tongue into my mouth. I was immediately lost in his scent, taste, and touch. He slammed me against the car and rubbed himself hard against me, evoking a fire deep inside of me. I groaned out my pleasure, rubbing even harder against him. My body screamed for more, but I wasn't ready to go that far yet. Jake and I had agreed to wait until we were at least engaged before going there. And even if we weren't set on that plan, I would still probably wait until we were at least in a committed relationship before going any further than what we were already doing.

"Jake..." I gasped. I knew we should already be heading home, but the feelings he was evoking in my body felt so, so good.

"Jake, we have to stop," I whispered, feeling bad because I know he was enjoying this as much as I was. He pulled away almost instantly, guilt written all over his handsome face.

"I'm sorry, baby. I should have slowed down there. I feel like such a jerk now because I feel like I pressured you into doing something that made you feel uncomfortable," He replied, hanging his head.

"No, honey; it's okay. That's not why I stopped you. I stopped you because we need to get back home before my dad sends out a search-and-rescue team to look for us," I told him gently, taking his face in my hands.

"Wait, so I wasn't making you feel uncomfortable?"

"Nope," I replied with a smile, "I told you I would clearly let you know if I become uncomfortable."

"I know you will, honey, but I don't want to take any chances. I don't want to screw things up with you. I love you, and I hope that one day, hopefully one day soon, we can get married and eventually start a family of our own. I want you to take this relationship at whatever pace you need to take it, okay?" Jake replied sincerely.

"I know. I love you, too, and I want all of that as well one day. And honestly, I'm perfectly fine with the ways things are going now. I couldn't be happier, in fact," I smiled, kissing him quickly on the lips.

"Same here. Now, come on. Let's get you home. The last thing I need is your dad chewing me out for bringing you home late."

Jake and I both got into his car and headed back into town. We talked non-stop during the whole car ride. We talked about everything from how our families have been doing to our future. We both want to get married, and he told me that I should start thinking about what type of engagement ring I want. This thrilled me, and inside I was jumping up and down squealing like a little girl on Christmas getting her first Barbie doll.

After fifteen minutes or so we were back into town. Jake decided to drop me off directly at my house instead of bringing me home with him first like usual. He walked me to the door and kissed me goodnight. Just as I had slipped my tongue into Jacob's deliciously hot mouth, my dad, Charlie, opened the front door and cleared his throat, waiting for us to stop.

Charlie's intrusion startled us both, and we broke apart quickly. Jake looked horror-stricken as soon as he saw his expression. I, of course, knew my dad was just trying to scare him. But Jake, on the other hand, looked as if he were about to wet his pants. Charlie began chuckling and placed his hand firmly on Jake's shoulder.

"Calm down, son. I'm just messin' with 'ya. Don't have a heart attack," He laughed. Jake slowly loosened up and started nervously laughing along with him.

"Good one. Well, I better get going before it gets too late," Jake said, in an obvious hurry to get away. He kissed me goodbye on the cheek and headed to his car.

"I've always liked that Jacob. He's a good guy. Good intentions. Just don't take things too far too soon, okay? I don't want to be a grandfather just yet," Charlie said as Jake backed out of the driveway.

"Don't worry, Dad. We're not going to do anything just yet. Our plan is to wait until we're at least engaged, which hopefully will be soon," I reassured him.

"Oh? So you two have been talking about getting married?" He asked as we walked inside.

"Yeah. We were talking about it on our way over here. We both do want to get married, and eventually have a family. Jake said I just need to start thinking about what type of ring I want, so when the time comes for him to propose to me, he wants it to be perfect," I informed him in a dreamy daze.

"Wow. So you two do plan on being together forever, huh?"

"Yes, Dad. I honestly think he's the one. Hell, I know he's the one. Thanks for letting Billy bring him over that day for dinner. If he hadn't brought me out of my suffering state after Edward left, I don't know who would have. He's my whole world," I replied.

"And I couldn't be happier. Sure, I don't want to see you grow up so fast, but if I had to choose someone for you to spend the rest of your life with, I would choose Jacob. I know that he will take good care of you," He said, wrapping his arms around me in a big hug.

"Thanks, Dad. I'm glad you're okay with our plans. And I promise he will. We really should go out for lunch or something sometime and just have father-daughter talk time, but I need to get to sleep right now. Jake said he's taking me out someplace special tomorrow," I said as I slowly started up the stairs.

"Yeah, we should. It's been a while. Have fun tomorrow, though, Bella," He replied, heading towards the couch to watch ESPN on his flat screen.

"I will, Dad. Love you."

"Love you, too."


End file.
